Poetic Intervals
by Slytherin-Dracomione024
Summary: This is a combanation of when Draco and Hermione give each other their feelings on paper. Don't think they did it willingly though! It's set it their sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

_I want to give this to Hermione, but I don't know how…_

Draco Malfoy strutted the halls as it was his duty as a prefect to do so. He stared at the paper within his hand, silently wishing that he could find the courage to give it to her. He couldn't believe that he still liked Hermione, because usually for him, girls were like toilet paper. Use it one short time, and put it in the trash.

_I can't lose this paper though!_

**Bam! **_Crap!!! _Hermione Granger had involuntarily bumped into Draco causing her to drop all of her papers. She quickly picked her papers into a pile, and looked up to see what happened to Draco.

He was sitting on the floor across from her, watching her for some reason.

"Hello?" She ended up asking it more than saying it.

He didn't seem to mind, and actually had an amused look across his face. "Hello, Granger. May I ask what on earth you are doing?"

"I'm picking up what I dropped." She replied diligently.

"I could have done it for you, you know. You wouldn't have to dirty your pretty little self, by doing such a modest task."

Hermione just stared at the man in front of her. Did Draco Malfoy just tell her that he would have willingly gone out of his way, and got his robes dirty for a muggleborn? Yes, he really did.

She mustered to finally say, "Um, thank you…" Hermione walked over to his side and leaned down.

"Are you feeling all right, Draco?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't push it." He retorted.

She smiled, and got back up, while brushing herself off.

"Good. I thought you were coming down with something. I guess I'll talk to you later, goodbye!"

She walked around the corner, not once thinking about her papers.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco just stared at Hermione as she walked off. Once she was gone, he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down and realized that she had left all of her papers behind, and he had no idea what to do with them.

He picked them up, and carried them in the direction of Hermione. He saw Harry Potter roaming the halls instead of Hermione.

_I can _not _believe that I am going to talk to Potter willingly... _

"Hey Potter!" Draco yelled a little louder than he intended.

"Ach! What do you want, Malfoy?!?" Harry replied. He was a little dazed.

Draco asked in a huff. "Do you know where Granger is at?"

There was a silence, and a long stare from Harry.

"Do you?" Draco repeated.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked slowly.

"I have her papers and I think she wants them back. Besides, I have a paper for her anyway."

There was another silence.

"What kind of paper?" Harry asked leisurely.

"I am not going to tell you, Potter. I just need to know where Hermione is at."

"Okay," Harry said finally, "she is most likely in the Study Hall. If she's not there, go ask Ron."

"Fine, Fine, and um, thanks!" Draco hurriedly answered. He hurried down to the Study Hall. Luckily, Hermione was there.

Draco walked up finally to Hermione, placing the papers on her desk.

"Here you go. You left them in the hallway with me."

"I know! Oh, thank you! I was so worried." Hermione replied happily. She ran up and hugged him.

He held his breath, not knowing what to do now that she was in his arms so unexpectedly. She tensed up, and then slowly backed up.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that…"

Draco let out a small chuckle. "It's okay. I really didn't mind."

Hermione just smiles at Draco for a moment. "I think I'll go back to studying now."

"What are you studying?" Draco requested.

Hermione sighed. "Potions. They aren't my best subject."

"Can I help you?"

"I don't know, can you?" She replied with a smirk.

"Maybe I can."

"So what are you doing?" He inquired.

The night went on like this, Draco helping Hermione with her Potions homework. Everybody in the Study Hall noticed the oddity of them working together, but they hadn't noticed anybody but themselves. It was like they were the only ones there…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N #1: These characters, as you have noticed, are totally Out of Character, and I'm sorry! I don't know how to control them now!!!  
**

"Do you need help with anything else?" Draco asked while sounding quite bored.

"Um, no…Thank you." Hermione smiled slightly, noticing his tone.

"Why are you thanking me, Granger? Everybody should be able to listen to some of my wonderful intelligence." He replied

Hermione just laughed. "Well, if you need any help, Malfoy, with that intelligence of yours, then ask me. I can help you as well."

A small spark flew in-between them as their eyes locked.

"I should be going." Hermione said.

"I need to go somewhere." Draco said at the same time as Hermione.

"Um, yea…See you later, Granger!" Draco said at last. He thought about giving the poem to her now, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He took his paper from the stack, and left out the door.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

He unwraps the paper in the hallway, but immediately figured out that _this wasn't his paper. _It was in Hermione's handwriting!

In her soft curly handwriting were these words:

_At first,  
I liked somebody else,  
but I always saw something wrong with us._

_Then I found you,  
you are my perfection._

_You are like the sun I wake up to every morning,  
the air that I breathe everyday._

_If I could get it through your head,  
I love you,  
and so much I do at that.  
It'd be like sweet heaven. _

_  
You know,  
somebody once told me,  
that every heart is made of glass..._

_Well, if that's true,  
then tell me why I'm stepping on the broken pieces?_

_I thought you had loved me,  
but it turned out,  
no more then just a friend._

_These black tears on my face,  
they are from our souls crying together,  
every night,  
wanting us to be together._

_You say that you'd like me,  
but it would be too much,  
you say,  
you wouldn't have enough time to tend to my beautiful face,  
because you have heard that love is demanding._

_I say,  
I wouldn't pressure you,  
nor would I hurt you,  
I would only be there to help you,  
because your old soul is hurt,  
and even though you wish your life was shorter,  
I want to live my life with you._

_Somebody once told me,  
that my heart was made of glass._

_If that is so true,  
then why am I stepping on the broken pieces?_

_Because you have broken my heart..._

Draco was appalled. Who was she writing about?

_I'll have to ask her who that was about someday, _he thought. For now, he had too find his own poem, before Hermione read it.

**A/N #2: Hey, I know this is so cliche, but could you please review? I am not going to constantly ask you to, but it's the only way I know how I'm doing! So, if I really suck, tell me, if I rocked, tell me. Please and thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione studied and studied through out the night. After many hours, she looked up at the clock. It was almost midnight! She had to get back to the dormitory immediately.

When Hermione got up, she picked up her papers and rushed off to the door. Taking a look behind her before she left, so she made sure Draco wouldn't find her papers again. She essentially didn't want him to find her poem. It had special meaning to her, only her, and so she carried it everywhere in her pocket. It wasn't about him, but yet it was. It was just hard to explain: it was for another time.

After sneaking around the murky hallway, carefully avoiding any run-in with any of the teachers, she found her dormitory. Then, she heard footsteps rapidly coming towards her.

_Crap! Oh, Crap-Crappie-Crappie-Crap! __Where can I go ? _

Hermione was trapped in the middle of a empty of any covering, and her stack of papers were so high, she couldn't see over them to see who it was. The shuffling stopped around the corner. Then, she heard it again, this time coming straight towards her.

Hermione felt herself be flung head over heels as the thing knocked her over. She squeaked in fright. The thing was now on top of her. What do you know, it was Draco.

"Hello Granger…" He said into her chest. Hermione just laughed silently. She wanted to be in Draco's arms, but not like _this_.

"Do you _mind_?"

He lifted his head, and asked her. "Sorry, where am I?"

She sighed. "On me…"

He shot up at once. "_Where? _I didn't think I was _that _out of it!"

"_Not_ like_ that_, and why are you out in the hallway?" Hermione inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing. Now, I can't see a thing, where are you? I don't want to bump into you again.." Draco was blushing up a storm now, so he was lucky there were no lights.

"I haven't moved, Malfoy…" Hermione leisurely answered. Draco bent down behind Hermione and felt for the floor. His eyes were starting to get used to the darkness.

"Oh..." Draco said, "I thought you would have gotten up now...or do you want to be down here with me."

"Um, _no_. Please don't get those images into my head. To be honest…I am covered in papers, and I can't move. Could I get a little help here?" Hermione asked in a huff. Draco couldn't help but to laugh. He could barely see her, but now that she said something about it. He could see her silhouette covered in them. Hermione sighed once again: she couldn't believe that she was asking Malfoy, of all people, to help her off the floor.

Just as she thought that all Draco was going to do was laugh at her, she felt a hand on her shoulder, just picking up some of the papers, and putting them beside her.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She blurted out.

There was a long silence, and then Draco said, "Give me a reason not to be." Hermione just gaped at him.

"Well," She stammered, "I'm a muggleborn. Malfoy's hate people like me."

"No, only my parents believe that now. I used to believe them but now I don't. I don't think its right to judge people on what they can't change." Draco stated simply.

Hermione turned her head, so her cheek on was on the ground. "How could I not see you were perfect before now?" She asked herself.

"I don't know." He responded just as quietly as she had. Hermione jumped completely out of the papers.

"You heard that?!?" she gasps.

"Yes, and I agree, my looks are perfect, and my personality is too. Heck, I'm perfect all over."

"I'm sorry. I should be going now." She turned around to walk away, but a hand grabbed her around the waist. She ended up tripping over the stack of papers she had left on the floor. She was once again laying all over the ground.

He lowered his face down to hers. "If it means anything, I think you are perfect too. More perfect than anything else in the world."

"Even you? At least you don't trip, like I do."

Draco had to laugh. "Yes but, you are more perfect than me still, Granger." Hermione felt like was about to melt in his arms right then.

"I thought very few could pass the expectations of you, Draco." Hermione told him.

"Yes, that's the point, and you just called me by my first name."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Didn't."

"Did!"

"I _sooo _did not say your name."

"You will later in our room." He raised his eyebrows twice to increase the point.

"EWWW! Go away." Hermione whined. Draco let go of Hermione, and gave her the saddest look he could.

"If you _really _want me to, I will _leave_ all _alone_…" He said sadly, but he still had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. Don't leave." She pleaded lightly.

"I won't." He blissfully answered.

Hermione noticed she was tired, and her eyelids were fighting to stay awake. "I do need to sleep though. I'm sorry."

"Sleep here."

"I can't…sleep…here. You sleep…here. Me plus…you…equals weird…in bed." Hermione said drowsily.

"Just close your eyes, Hermione. I'll carry you to bed."

"oh…kay." She barely said before falling asleep. "Night."

Draco laughed calmly. "Good night to you too."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is short (I know!), but I am doing it as a thingee to let everybody know that I _**indeed**_did not forget about this story. I will add more to it later, after I finish Suicidal Vampires.

Draco carried Hermione to the Gryffindor common room and waited by the Fat Lady portrait.

"What do you want?" The Fat Lady asked brusquely, "It's the middle of the night, and aren't you a little too young to be-"

"I'm bringing her back to bed; I'm not going to molest her. She's lucky that I didn't just leave her in the library."

"Oh. Sorry, well, I would let you in but you don't know the password, little Slytherin."

"I know that…" Draco snarled at the Fat Lady. She was really getting on his nerves now. He never knew that doing something nice took so much effort. Draco had to remind himself not do something nice ever again for a mudblood Gryffindor. It was not worth it…well, it shouldn't have been worth it.

"Please let me in? If I'm not out in five minutes, then you can send a teacher in. Okay?"

"Do you promise? This is the only time I'll let you by, you know!"

"Yes, I know that. Now, let me go…**please**." Forcing the last part, Draco earned a angry look from the portrait, but he was let in.

Once the portrait closed, he came to the thought that he had no idea where Hermione's bed was. He knew that he must be in the common room though, because there was a large fireplace, similar to the one in the dungeons. There were scarlet couches and there was golden carpet across the floor. It was so…bold looking.

Well, Slytherins are better any day, Draco told himself.

He carried Hermione over to a large couch and laid her beautiful soft body across it as softly as he could. Draco didn't want to wake her up because well, she did look rather… _attractive_.

Hermione has always looked attractive though, and her personality was so sweet some days. He didn't know why exactly he had felt this way towards the girl but he no longer cared why. Just as long as nobody else figured it out, Draco figured that liking the young woman would be just fine.

So he stared at her, while she slowly breathed in and out of sleep. He had to give her that poem now or never. It was urgent because he knew that if he didn't tell her now then he would never get around to telling her on how he felt.

Draco bent over and lightly kissed Hermione on the cheek, and slipped the piece of paper into Hermione's hand before walking out of the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
